God's Symbol
by ReiMeix
Summary: Both of them had the same dreams. But what happens when one leaves? (Pairing is SD x YR AU story)
**_Something I wrote with a friend.. To be honest she wrote most of it e-e I just edited :p_**

 ** _Welp.. Literally cried... I mean let's start the story ~_**

 ** _Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to us. Only plot._**

 ** _Classes:_**

 ** _Yama raja- Yama_**

 ** _Sakra Devanam- Sakra_**

 ** _Elsword- Rune slayer_**

 ** _Aisha- Elemental Master_**

* * *

Sakra loved Yama.

Long time ago, they always practices, fights together, even wishes are the same. Yet things magically change without their knowledge.

"Continue to grow, Sakra, be God's symbol." Was what their mentor have told Sakra, for Yama, she had nothing to say.

Both were perhaps the presence of the same family. Eun.

When they were little, their mentor, Eun taught them skills, all of the basic skills is taught by Eun.

Sakra wished Yama to just stay with her, even if they don't do anything, even nothing to say, they can be together, that would be her favorite time with Yama.

One time, Sakra knew one of Yama's favorite food is Nuomici, she begged Eun to teach her to recipe, and hand-made to Yama. She still remembered the day, the sun was warm, the kitchen steamer was steaming with smoke and a delicious smell coming out. Yama knew she was making Nuomici, then she secretly follow her, and watching from the window.

So sensing a gaze Sakra's eyes turned, saw that the dark-hair girl was smiling, that smile as it was in the light, Sakra felt something coming out from her eyes.

Yama said to Sakra, "Crybaby."

Sakra merely just laughed and wiped away the tears.

Sometimes when fighting demons, a horribly injured Yama saw Sakra was crying almost barely stopping it. Eun comforted her and said "Don't cry, you now continue to work hard practice, to become God's symbols in this world, then I will realized the desire of you two." "Really?" Sakra excited, immediately stop crying. Then she heard Eun's calm voice in her ears, she said , "Yes ah, so do not cry, we will accompany you."

At the time of her , this is the happiest period of time, she had thought that this time will be with her forever, but she was wrong, very wrong and outrageous. If she had to tell them anything, is that Sakra and Yama will not be able to both inherit God's symbol. Somehow an irreparable rift between them without realizing anything. Sakra never thought that one day Yama will stand in front of her, a spear pointed at her front. That year, we promised to become God's symbol together, but she changed her mind. Sakra couldn't understand why.

 _~4 years later~_

"Yama ..." she called her name with a trace of struggle. She become the person she did not know before, the girl that she loved, now it's gone! The one who stand in front of her, now actually associating with the inferno, her body exudes evil that SD can not help but be terrified.

Yama nod, lips evoking a touch of a slightly mocking smile. "How, in front of the ex-companion, could yo not do it? " Her voice frivolous and arrogant, completely different from Sakra's memory. Clenched hands of her spear, Sakra step back and put on posture. Sadness overwhelms her, this was just like the previous practice during the war, but she didn't have that feeling. Yama was aggressive and offensive, fierce several times that Sakra can not fight back, but such basic cause she did not want to fight.

"Yama, why did you choose to become the Devil's symbol? Why don't you become God's symbol with me?"

The final blow, the spear was knocked to the ground, Sakra's body is injured badly, Yama simply stared at her with eyes, like they were never past comrades.

Chest hurting, Sakra suddenly spit blood ,a fall on the ground, she could feel her own body together with the blood loss, as well as on the other side of that unforgettable love.

She saw Yama mercilessly spear on her chest where more blood spread out,

and then she smiled coldly. "Why ah ... " She was almost crying, wishing she was standing, but there is no strength in her legs, only to let Yama stared down at her. Sakra had almost wished their fingertip to touch each other. Only until her broken dream was snapped out from the sound of black boots firmly slamming on the ground. "You're too weak , and I am not qualified to stand in the God's symbol same position to become? But, what a joke, only Devil's symbol is the most correct choice." The girl looked at her scornfully, and walked away.

Eyes brimmed with silent cries, Sakra cannot help but felt lonely, Yama had left her with nothing. Nothing of the girl she was used to be from before.

Even if she doesn't go back to before ... I had been betrayed. I have Eun-sama.. She will help me...

As she struggled to get up, she saw Eun, ran straight toward the direction Yama was going too.

"Eun-sama ? " She looked at the fox with disbelief that she was going to leave, as Eun was one of the people Sakra trusted the most along with Yama. Yet her back said it all as she faced forward, leaving Sakra in the dark.

 _[Sorry, I only follow strong.]_

That sentence permanently damaged Sakra's heart, because she is too weak, she's useless to them.

Yama looked back before leaving the girl.

" Ah , yes ." Yama smiled, she took out a bag of upright end of the wrap, placed in front of the Sakra. Pupil growing larger, as Sakra recognize the wrap, it was her doing today Nuomici , personally handed by Yama.

Wrapping placed in her hand, she can even feel the warmth coming from inside the pastry. "Back to you, that I don't like." She heard the maiden heading away with cold laughter, followed by retreating footsteps. Long, long time has passed, Sakra on the way lying on the ground, her back looking at the already dim sky. Such is also the last time for it, while she was with Yama, demon attacks, and so when they done and exhausted. They lay on the ground sightseeing at the end of the dawn, watching the sky from dusk to night, watching the stars in the sky more and more. Then she heard the girls around said, "Sakra, I love you, we would have been together."

Yama ...You know, now is the winter, we would have been watching the snow together.

But now without you, I cannot see anything near by me.

Sakra stopped crying, she got up from the ground quivering, to pick up the food. Suddenly feeling hungry as her wound heals, she opened the parcel, a mouthful of four Nuomici swallowed. The taste becomes so strange, because the coldness soaked in it? Or because, more than a cold Nuomici it ...

She would never cry again.

She was betrayed.

When she was done fixing herself, she would have to train her to no longer be weak and erase the need to rely on others. Sakra found herself walking to an old friend she had before she was ever with Yama.

Seeing Rune, Sakra faked a smile and Rune saw her too. But he frowned at the sight of her blood and clothes that were slightly torn apart.

Sakra was silent, just went near to Rune and sat beside him.

"Hi, Rune." Sakra kept up with the smile and Rune went in his cabin to get the girl some clothes that belonged to Aisha. Although Aisha wouldn't mind Sakra wearing her clothes. As they were both back then friends.  
Rune gave Sakra some clothes and Rune allowed Sakra to change in privacy.

Rune asked still with a frown on his face, "Sakra, what happened?"

"Ah. Yama have turned to the Devil's. She is no longer with me." Feeling the heartache, Sakra let out a cold laugh. Too heartbroken to say anything further. Back then it was believed if you became God's symbol you would have been loved by all. "Beloved by all...? I am afraid that is missing a few people now." Sakra thought to herself bitterly.

Now she has become God's symbol, but Yama who choose the Devil's side. She would couldn't think of the reason as to why, Yama will now be associating with the inferno, and Eun have chosen to support Yama. Sakra sometimes even suspect that she is hated by Yama, but now that it have shown out loud. Sakra's heart was in gratuitous pain.

"I don't know what I should do, Rune." Sakra's hand were clasped together along with a desperate voice attempting to hide her shatter voice.

Rune was quiet then told Sakra with a strong voice, "If you wish to save her or destroy then do so. Just know that you can't turn back."

He saw Sakra face becoming dignified and determine from his words Sakra replied back to Rune no longer feeling confusion tells him, "Since becoming God's symbol, I was to eliminate all evil. I must kill her. It's the only way to save Yama." A voice that Rune hardly ever heard of refers to the front spear in front of RS.  
Rune only looks sadly at her. Before saying, "I hope you'll be able to do it."

 _Perhaps this is good for you and me, Yama, right?  
_ So the day has finally arrived. In the Dark Portal opened, Sakra saw her from the unwelcome visit. Then she again saw the familiar figure. She became more pretty, but perennial with darkness mixing into her. She became a true master of the Devil, the dark forces manipulated with ease. Not too many words, only hand gestures and the demons would move. Sakra directly raised her spear toward each other. Blinded by hatred for Yama like a monster. Sakra went aggressive. Yama didn't say a word, just keep avoiding attacks.

Noticing that Yama movements got slower and flawed. Yama smiled reminding the past years of their happiness.

"Yama-" suddenly calling her maiden name, just the same as a few years ago, but suddenly with a strong force.  
Sakra's weapon was knocked away from her hands. With the loss of weapons Sakra backed from Yama stupidly. Yama pointed the spear at Sakra's neck. This is exactly the same scene several years ago, but their hearts each carries a different emotion.  
"Yama. You know how much I hate you right..." Sakra says no longer bearing the emotion of love.

"I know." Her nice voice answered back.

She thought she would defeated Yama easily, did not expect the same to happen as before.

"People call you God's symbol is not it?" Yama suddenly opening, with a trace of contemptuous tone, "even Devil's symbol have never been touched, you are worthy of this"

As stubborn expression, the same as a child, like trying not to cry .

So Yama started laughing, like experiencing what made her extremely happy about, clutching her stomach laughing.

The entire open space only to hear one of her laughter, as crazy, but so lonely .

"You're silly, do you not think I love you? " For a long time, she wiped tears from her own eyes.

But this is a joke for her words, but left SD severely shocked.

She was surprised leaving her mouth half open, looking at the girl before. She had thought they were sexual gratification.. She remembered YR said to become emperor with her day. She still remembers the day, Yama said she loves her ...

"It looks like you've been cheated." Yama leaned, leaned Sakra cheek, then their lips touched each other.

She met her in shock and speechless expression.  
"This is for you in terms of happiness? Is not? So you think I love you? You're really funny, like you're all over the world and only a fool would believe in love."  
She laughing and windy, so that some SD shudder .  
So I say ... everything before, is Yama lying to her the ...  
She said she would always be with her, saying she loved her... Were they all lies?  
After being betrayed she thought she would become stronger, no one thought the heart is still papered one first time feel so desperate, it seems to have been pushed into hell, beyond redemption.

So Sakra got up, picked up her spear tearing Yama's spear away from her, the end is to let go of everything she ever care about, since you bear me a feeling of before, I would never show mercy. Yama merely allowed Sakra's spear aim at her with her spear already gone from its owner.  
"Yama- I hate you ."

When Sakra was without hesitation, she will become strong.  
YR already knew, but her heart was too good.  
Fighting ended quickly, when Sakra pierce the heart, but she suddenly saw the face of the maiden quiet smile.  
SD suddenly felt frightened, she want to stop there, but too late, that spear quickly pierced her through the other side of the chest, red liquid splashing her an instant, white clothes were also dyed blood red. She smiled? why...? The next moment, Eun was pulled out from Yama body, because the host is already on the verge of death. Then she heard the ethereal voice in the ears, under [this, are you satisfied yet?] Sakra can hear dialogue from Eun, because they were one. Yama with no answer, but heavy falling to the ground, and suddenly sipping blood.

"This world, there is only one person can become God's symbol, beloved by the people, and another, destined to become Devil's symbol, is cast aside all become a stepping stone to God's symbol."

It was Eun talking, the sound is still, but in the current Sakra opinion, this is just indifferent.

She ran towards Yama, holding her body that was losing temperature fast tightly. With nothing but tears. The hands on the arms, gently groping her cheek, puts impeccably blood everywhere.

"I know you hate me... But.. Sakra I love you."

Love, is such a word.

Before Sakra can say something, Sakra came to know the loss of blood and other body temperature drops, but felt powerless because of the brought despair.

"To give you a God's symbol she chose the path of Devil's symbol."

"In fact, long before she had this plan , and then you were just growing. "

[ She turned to the devil already, how were you not aware of it? ]

"The so-called love is not often talked about, but quietly pay."

"Shut up.. Don't mention ... "  
She put up with the tears for a long time but the tears just poured forth, she didn't want to hear what Eun had to say.  
Why didn't she noticed, why...?  
She thought she loved Yama thousand times better than just love her, she turned out to be wrong.  
God ridiculously wrong, Yama said that back then, she was the most stupid girl in the world, even stupid enough... Love others are not aware of, but also consider themselves wronged.

Now she killed Devil's symbol, is a veritable God's symbol, won the honor, won the love , get a brilliant all want. But she felt that she lost everything ...  
Sakra begged Eun to do something, to make her come back.  
But Eun just gently shook her head and whispered , "I'm sorry , I can do nothing."  
So Sakra looked down, look at the body of the girl again. Her face was covered with blood, had lost its former vitality.

Spear in her chest , SD courage to pull out , because she felt Yama would have been saved, because she felt, Yama is not dead. Why why why why? I knew this would be the outcome, I would rather to be just as before, you would be God's symbol to protect the world, I will always be with you side by side, yet you want to be Devil's symbol against the world, I will betray the whole world for you so... How nice ... As long as you were forever here...

... YR, as long as you wake up , I should be what you, what are you ah ...

"Please wake up ... ah ... "

Why is she so cruel?

The last sentence was actually [ I love you ], so much they no longer can be heard, she said, actually, [I hate you] .

Eun has come a long way, but still be able to hear the faint cries of the maiden.

Like the extreme sadness of the people, she cried to heaven for their injustice.

She had witnessed the most tragic God's symbol, has been called all the others, but lost all of her terms.

* * *

 ** _Story might or might not continue_**

 ** _Depends on my friend and I xddd_**

 ** _R &R~_**


End file.
